Darling Designs
by Sunny SNSD
Summary: Hikaru Koike the store clerk for Darling Designs bumps into Neku Sakuraba and his mysterious friend Joshua. She thinks nothing is wrong. Too bad she never read the headlines that Neku is dead.And too bad Joshua wants to play a game with her. JoshuaxHikaru
1. An Angel Walked Into Darling Designs

Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
My first fanfic and it's a Hikaru Koike/Joshua fic. Most people don't know who she is so I'll tell you she's the store clerk at Darling Designs store.

She looks nice and pretty so I decided to write a fanfic with her. I'll also maybe pair her with someone else hehehe  
OMG a TWEWY fic with Joshua not being gay AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! LOL

_italics = thinking_

So Hikaru how about you do the disclaimer.

Hikaru:OKAY!!!! Nanase doesn't own "The World Ends With You" In any way. There I said it ^_^

* * *

Hikaru never thought her life would change just by meeting .Who would have thought that the Silver-Haired,lavender-eyed teen would change anything. She'd seen his type before. The attractive,clean type. The type that you would be wondering what they were doing at Darling Designs.

_"Maybe he's buying a gift for his girlfriend. But then why would he have come here with the anti-social carrot-head"_ Hikaru thought with slight curiosity. "_Those two are not the type you would expect to hang out together, hell no one would expect Neku to hang out with anyone in the first place"_

Hikaru knew Neku Sakuraba pretty well from school. The orange-haired boy had made a reputation of being rude and insensitive around others. Hikaru personally thought he was narcissistic at first from the way he ignored people as if he owned the place, but then thought he was pretty okay after the teacher had paired them up together for a chemistry class project. At first Neku had kept himself distant from Hikaru but he eventually started talking with her more. She even had gotten him to smile once! After that Hikaru couldn't help but have a small schoolgirl crush on him but it quickly faded away because after that they didn't have any actual conversations. A couple of "hellos" and "hi's" here and there but nothing soon she hardly saw Neku at all. It was as if he had just disappeared.

But seeing Sakuraba now made Hikaru a bit nervous, but she finally plucked up enough courage and walked up to Neku.

"Hi Sakuraba, what can I help you with" she said smiling sweetly

Neku turned around, startled, but quickly regained his, I'm-a-badass-emo-so-don't-screw-with-me attitude

"Oh hey Hikaru long time no see. Thanks but I don't need any help" he said without much emotion, "Uuuummmm well okay" she replied back

And with that said Neku quickly turned around and continued scanning the various racks

Hikaru sighed and turned around went to rearrange some halter tops on a rack behind her_ "Does he have to be so rude and crass?"_ She thought.

"Hee hee hee, sorry but Neku here seems to be in a grumpy mood" a boyish yet effeminate voice said from behind

Hikaru turned around to see the silver-haired boy smirking. For some reason it sent shivers down her spine, the way his smirk can look so devious and cunning and.......... beautiful

Hikaru gawked for a moment at the attractive boy before her, if you could call him a boy at all. He was beautiful, no really, literally beautiful. His hair looked almost like pure silver in the sunlight,and his bright lavender eyes seemed to reflect something,like, wisdom maybe. His pale skin, though not as pale as Neku's, seemed to glow with holyness almost like....

"An angel" Hikaru whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

The boy giggled and walked up to her and bowed

" My name is (1)Kiryu Yoshiya,call me Joshua" he extended his hand

Hikaru looked at it for a minute, not knowing if she should take the hand. Like Neku she never really did trust new people.

She took his hand and shook it and couldn't help noticing how soft it was

" I'm Koike Hikaru, call me Hikaru" she said, nodding but keeping an indifferent face

" Well Hikaru-chan its great to meet you" Joshua said,and he winked at her

" Great to meet you too" Hikaru said blushing slightly _" Wow he's so effeminate, maybe he's gay, but then wait, what the hell is he doing with Neku!?"_

Joshua put on a cunning smirk as if he just read her mind " Me and Neku are going to a little birthday party at a friends house" he lied "and we thought to go get her something cute that she'd like."

"Hhhhhmmm, oh I see well if you need any help then-"

"JOSHUA! Hey come on its time to go before we're too late" Neku rudely cut off but then again it was Neku so Hikaru wasn't really that offended. Hikaru turned her head to see an annoyed-looking Neku standing by the entrance holding a peach colored bag with the words "Darling Designs" on it in baby blue

"Cooommmiiinnnngggg Neku" Joshua yelled back stretching out the word "coming" in a way that would make most people raise their eyebrows

He turned back around to Hikaru and said " Well thats my cue to go or else Neko over their will get his little tail in a spin" Joshua then giggled at Neku who was yelling at Joshua for calling him a cat.

Hikaru nodded and kindly said " Alright then I hoped you found what you needed and have a great day."

And with that Joshua waved and leisurely walked out of the store to a rather pissed off Neku.

_" hhhmmmm that Joshua kid seems nice but that smirk..... its as if he nows something I don't. Oh well I need to get back to work or else my retard boss will get me in trouble for slacking off."_

So with a huff Hikaru turned back to the racks, humming a tune too herself.

* * *

Outside the store A silver haired teen looked back and smiled to himself after wiping out some Eurobeat Kangaroo noise

_" Hmph little does Hikaru-chan know that she's going to play a little game with me and Neku"_

" Hey Joshua the noise are gone come on lets hurry up Damn it!!!!" Neku called restlessly over his shoulder while heading towards Dogenzaka

" Coming Neku!!!!" The teen replied back jogging off to catch up with Neku.

* * *

Notes-(1): In Japan when you introduce yourself its custom to state your surname then your given name.

Nanase: YYYAAAAAYYYYYYYYYA first chappy done I rule

Joshua: My goodness Nanase I'm not that girly right Neku

Neku *sarcastically* Mmmm riiiiiggghhhhttt

Hikaru: Wow this is a pretty crack pairing eh

Nanase: Well the store clerks in the game are always ignores T_T so I decided to write a fanfic with my favorite. and don't worry other clerks will be there too

TWEWY Store clerks: THANX!!!!!

Nanase: Your very welcome ^_^ well anyway see ya in the next chapter, read and review plz, Virtual Neku plushies for anyone who reviews 333333333333333


	2. Dangers In Shibuya

Nanase: YAAAYYYYY!!!!!! the second chapter is in the house XD.

Hikaru: Hey Nanase, am I finally going to finally die in this chapter.

Joshua: Well I hope you do Hikaru-chan so that we can get to know each other better if you know what I mean *wink wink nudge nudge*.

Neku: 0.o

Nanase: Well you'll all have to wait and see , and Joshua no sexually abusing Hikaru-chan.....yet.

Hikaru: I heard that!!!!!!!

Nanase: OOKKKAAAYYYY Neku,Hikaru,Joshua why don't you do the disclaimer.

Joshua and Hikaru: Nanase-Hikaru no Yami does not own The World Ends With You in anyway Neku: 0.o

Nanase: if I did I would have made Sho Minamimoto the main hotti- I mean character

Neku: 0.o

Nanase: ON TO THE STORY!!!! ^.^

* * *

Hikaru Koike strutted out of "Darling Designs", exhausted.

It was summer, meaning school was out and teenagers were swarming shops in both Cadoi City and 104, trying to keep up with the latest fashion. Hikaru and the other store clerks had spent the majority of the afternoon running from shelf to shelf trying to keep up with all the demands of all the rabid customers. Now It was 5:00 P.M and Hikaru's shift was finally (and thankfully) over. While walking out she had seen the new employee, a girl name Shiori Mitsumoto taking over her shift. Hikaru looked back at the double doors of "Darling Designs" seeing people walking in and out of the store, and she couldn't help feeling slightly sorry for Shiori.

_" The poor girl is probably going to drown from all the fashion hungry kogals(1)."_ Hikaru thought, smiling slightly at the thought of seeing Shiori drown in a mass of tan skin and blonde hair.

Walking down along Shibu Q. Dept Hikaru couldn't help but letting her mind wander to the earlier events with Neku and Joshua. She sighed and sat on a nearby bench and started to think.

_"That boy, Joshua, there's something about him. His smirk, his eyes, everything. Damn it! If only I could put my finger on it"_ Hikaru silently growled to herself.

She had never been this frustrated in her life. Sure she had boy trouble before, but this was different. This time she had a bad feeling about the whole situation. And she did not like it at all. The boy trouble she was used to was the kind like when she was 12 and she tried out contacts for a first time just so she could impress some popular boy. But this was definently not like that.

" I'll just go eat something at Sunshine Station" Hikaru said out loud to herself. Digging her hands into her pocket, she opened and checked her wallet.

_"Ah yes! I have so much money heh I guess taking summer shifts really is worth it. Hmm well I don't really want to go shopping. Man I hate it when girly-girls waste all their money on shopping. but I love it when regular girls treat themselves to something worth it like...... AN AMX MOVIE! Yeah now thats something worth using money for!"_ Hikaru giggled to herself as she got up and skipped through Molco, Tipsy Toes Hall, stopped by Sunshine to eat and lounged around an hour and a half, and finally reached AMX to chose a movie.

* * *

Hikaru walked out of AMX, soda in hand, and much more relaxed than before. Well as relaxed you can get after watching a Hong Kong action flick.

Yes, a Hong Kong action flick. Now, Hikaru did dress stylishly(2) but she was never really a girly girl, she was actually kind of a tomboy. She liked video games, and martial arts.  
She also liked music and graffiti a LOT. But not girly dance music or music that's message has to do with romance and junk. She liked J-Pop and J-Rock(3) that has meanings of faith and hope, and light and life and victory. Those kinds of lyrics lift up her spirit and just make her downright happy.

And she absolutely adored CAT's graffiti art. CAT was definantly her role model. She had talked once about CAT with Neku during their chemistry project. It was part of why they get along.

But most of all she absolutely loved her yo-yos. Her friends never understood her love for it, they thought it was a waste of time. But Hikaru loved it. She could do all kinds of tricks, like walking the dog,around the world, man-on-a-string, and hundreds of other tricks. She loved it so much in fact that she always carried TWO yo-yos in her pocket. They both had CAT's art on them and always seemed as if they were blessed with good luck. Hikaru always did tons of tricks with them.

Even now as Hikaru walked outside she had her yo-yos in her pocket. In one hand she had a soda Her hand subconsciously moved toward her pocket grabbed one of the yo-yos out and started playing around with it. Walking down Molco Hikaru decided to look at her phone to see how many missed calls she had. After all, she had turned it off so it didn't ring during the movie. As she turned it back on and checked the time she choked on her drink, nearly dropped her phone.

_"9:30!!!!!! The movie lasted 3 hours!! oh god my mom is going to kill me!" _she thought as she ran through Molco and Cadoi City ,shoving her yo-yo into her pocket and throwing her drink into a trash can

_" I'll just have to take a shortcut. Hhhmmm lets see, AH. Eureka!! I'll go through Towa Records, through the Miyashita Park Underpass, Past Cat street, jump on the Monorail train and I'm home free!!" _Hikaru smirked at her brilliant plan, silently praising herself at her street smarts.

As she zipped through Towa Records and got to the Miyashita Park Underpass she stopped to catch her breath.

" Woo! that was some exercise. Damn, I feel like I just ran a marathon" Hikaru said to herself.

She then straightened herself up and started walking down the dark and creepy Miyashita Park Underpass. She shivered and in the pit of her stomach she started feeling really uneasy. Up ahead she saw a group of teenagers together in. The group was all boys, dressed in street gang clothing with rips and tears in them. They all had a black bandanna tied around their upper arms. The bandanna had a Bloody red heart with a dagger going through it.

_"Oh shit!! Gang members. How am I supposed to go through them? Should I turn back... NO I can't or else it will take to long and my mom woiuld be deathly pissed."_Hikaru looked around and saw her chnace_ " I got it! The Walls of the tunnel are completely covered in darkness. I'll just scale the wall 'till I get to the end of the tunnel!"_

Hikaru tip-toed as slowly as she could toward the wall. When she got to it she pressed her back to the wall and slid down it in quiet manner.

She got halfway through the tunnel so now she was parallel with the gang and facing them. As she stared at them she saw that so far, none of them knew she was there.

And then just as she started feeling confident.......

_RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!_

Hikaru jumped and yelped as her cell phone loudly rang. She stumbled out of the darkness and fell on her knees fiddling with her cell phone and trying to turn it off.

After it turned off Hikaru let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lasted because just then a really large shadow fell upon her.

"Well well well what do we have here." A rather masculine voice said.

Hikaru's heart stopped beating and her blood ran cold as her head slowly forced itself to look up.

What she saw was the whole group of teenagers looking down at her with smirks on their faces. There were about seven of them. All of them looked ready to have some fun.

"Oh u-u-ummm h-h-hi there. S-s-sorry f-for interrupting y-your l-l-l-little get t-together. I-I'll just g-get going n-n-now." Hikaru said as she got up and started t walk off

"No no no your not interrupting anything beautiful, right Skuller" another one said to the one named Skuller.

" Of course she's not Ryo, as a matter of fact we were just talking about picking up ONE girl for ALL of us to have fun with." The one called Skuller replied to Ryo as they both blocked her way chuckling.

" Oh well I hope you find that girl" Hikaru said, quickly getting over her fear as she started getting angry.

" Oh I think we just did, My name is Lightning" another one said as he grabbed her arm and slowly slid it down in a sensual way.

"Uh....no...you didn't _Lightning_" Hikaru said his name as i he was a cockroach.

Hikaru the grabbed the hand on her arm and threw it off. then she pushed Ryo and Skuller out of the way.

Suddenly two of the boys grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall.

"Uh...yeah...I think we just did." he said as he lowered his head and started sucking on her neck.

"NO... you can't.... if I don't get home my mom is going to be royally pissed" Hikaru yelled furiously as she felt another boy putting his hand up her shirt and rubbing her lower. Another hand then went to unclip her bra.

"Well then we'll make sure you don't have to ever face her again." A boy with a hoodie said. The boy then turned to Lightning " Yo Lightning, can I be first" He said as he licked his lips.

"NO! You were first last time I'm first" Lightning snarled to .

"HOW ABOUT NONE OF YOU BE FIRST" Hikaru shouted as she kneed Lightning in the groin.

"AH!!" Lightning yelled.

Hikaru started running but then a boy, Skuller, grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground beside the now crouching Lightning

Lightning grabbed her hair " YOU WENCH!! IF YOU WON'T BE A GOOD GIRL AND LET US HAVE OUR WAY WITH YOU WE'LL HAVE TO FORCE YOU!!" He shouted

then grabbed a gun and held it to her head as Lightning picked her up and was about to rip of Hikaru's shirt.

She started to thrash and kick and then the unexpected happened.

Her elbow accidentally hit the hand that was holding the gun hand

Hikaru Then heard a loud bang sound and everything went white. But through the light she saw.....something..... a figure and she heard a familiar voice

_"Heehee Hikaru-hime(3) lets play a game together"_

_

* * *

_(1)-The kogal look is a popular type of fashion in Japan. A kogal appearance is that of an artificial tan and dyed blonde or brown hair. They basically are trying to get the California beach girl look. For the full description type in this address: .org/wiki/Kogal Its really interesting ^.^

(2)-Hikaru's appearance in the story is exactly the same as in the game. For those who don't know how her bottom half looks like, her jeans and just below her knees wnd are folded. Her shoes are slightly platformed sandals that have a thick yellow strap going vertically across her feet. If you wanna know how I know, then just look at the people walking everywhere in the game and find a sprite that looks like Hikaru.

(3)--Hime translates to either princess or beautiful I don't remember which one though. Basically Joshua was flirting with Hikaru after she just got shot in the head. 0.o

Nanase: Yay I finally finished chapter 2. whew 2,280 words.

Hikaru: T.T I died

Joshua: Look on the bright side Hikaru-chan you get to hang out with me again hee hee XP

Neku: 0.o

Joshua: Neku dear whats wrong you've had that face the whole day

Neku: Before the chapter started Nanase told me some news that will completely-piss-you-off Joshua 0.o

Joshua: Oh come on it can't be that bad

Nanase: *Sneaks out of room*

Neku: The news is that your not Hikaru's only love interest

Joshua and Hikaru : WHAT!!!

Neku: Its going to be a (closes in on Neku with every word) A JoshuaxHikarux? fic

Hikaru and Joshua: stares

Joshua: *chuckles creeply* heeheeheeheeheehee *whispers* Jesus Beam *blows computer up*

Nanase: *sighs* well your all gonna have to wait till chapter 3 too see who Hikaru's second love interest is going to be. I promise It'll be quite unexpected

Neku: Yes it will 0.o

Nanase: Read and Review plz. Joshua plushies for everyone XD


End file.
